


Bound To You

by normski_reedenstein



Series: You Are Mine [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: I've been waiting to get to this point.Songs included (and not included): 'Setting Sun'- Eskimo Joe, 'Is This Love'- Bob Marley, 'If You Let me'- Sinead Harnett.Side note: I may or may not take a break from this series to work on a story I've been trying to get off the ground for a while now. We'll see.





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to get to this point.   
> Songs included (and not included): 'Setting Sun'- Eskimo Joe, 'Is This Love'- Bob Marley, 'If You Let me'- Sinead Harnett.  
> Side note: I may or may not take a break from this series to work on a story I've been trying to get off the ground for a while now. We'll see.

“Happy birthday, baby.” 

Loki kissed my cheek while I brushed my teeth, offering a garbled “Thank you” in response. The cold weather had finally swept in, winter on our coattails. While I hated it, it also meant my birthday was finally here. Things were surprisingly good for a couple kids in their early twenties. Loki and I had moved into a new, larger apartment. I was taking online classes for tech school, a little side job of sorts I had in mind while I searched for the primary career I wanted. Loki was learning to take ownership of the auto shop he and his brother had been working in since they were teenagers. Everyone was flourishing in their own way lately; Frigga was doing well since her remission ended, her chemo helping a lot. Thor and Jane were coming up on their anniversary as well as celebrating the fact that Jane was pregnant with their second child. We were all happy. 

 I watched Loki in all his shirtless morning glory start the shower and adjust the temperature to his liking. His hair was pulled back in a bun exposing his angular profile, his jaw unconsciously clenching and unclenching. I couldn't _not_ stare at him. 

I finished brushing my teeth and wiped my face just as Loki stood up and pulled at the drawstring to his sweats. 

“Want to get in? I’ll wash your back for you,” he said with his favorite mischievous grin. 

I smiled. “Is that my present?” 

Loki pushed his sweats past his waist and stood naked and unashamed before me, his thick cock sitting half hard between his thighs.  

“One of them.” 

Shaking my head, I took off my tee shirt and panties. “You do know your audience.”  

  
  
  


One shower and a handful of orgasms later, Loki was making breakfast for me while I sat at the table blissfully drinking orange juice.  By early afternoon, we were all well into the swing of things for my birthday; Loki had his phone plugged into a speaker to play music while Frigga prepared appetizers. Amanda was the first to show up, presents in hand and bear hug at the ready; Thor and Jane arrived an hour or so later with a sleeping Delilah and a couple gifts of their own; Steve followed close behind with his friend Bucky who Amanda was more than happy to see as she practically tackled him when he came through the door. I had only heard stories of him. He and Steve were in the Army together and were best friends since they were single digits. Manda’s description of Bucky from conversations didn’t do justice to just how hot he was in person. He had dark hair that was pulled back into a low bun, some scruff adorning his high cheekbones and a killer smile that surely would make a girl weak in the knees. I noted the prosthetic fingers peeking out from his jacket on his left arm. I was surprised when he gave me a hug, commenting how he felt like he already knew me from the stories he’d heard. I looked over his shoulder at Amanda who stood close by smiling from ear to ear. She looked like a giddy schoolgirl. When she caught me looking, she tried to hide her smile and held her finger up in front of her lips miming for me to keep quiet.  

By 4, we were all having a great time talking and swapping stories. Loki helped Frigga in the kitchen while I filled up on the food I shouldn't have been eating so quickly. My mom eventually showed up in time for food to be served. Unsurprisingly, she helped herself to sharing childhood about me that didn’t exactly showcase my greatest moment. I suppose it wouldn’t be a birthday without embarrassing stories.      
  


“Presents!” Manda called out. 

I sat in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by the boxes and gift bags everyone brought for me.  The first was from Thor and Jane; a couple shirts from Forever 21 and a perfume set from Bath and Body Works. Next was Steve’s gift which was a vinyl of Nirvana unplugged and my first ever record player to listen to it on. Frigga gave me her gift next which consisted of a beautiful white and pink halter dress and a pair of earrings with my birthstone inside. Manda gave me a handful of gift cards to my favorite stores and some tee shirts from Hot Topic. Mom got me a copy of my favorite book, a sketch pad with pencils and a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. I hugged everyone and thanked them for their gifts. 

“And last but not least,” I said holding up Loki's present. 

He had a knowing grin on his face as I shook the big box in my hand. Taking the top off I saw another box inside that was half the size of the one it was sitting in. When I opened that one there was another box inside. I looked up at Loki. 

“Really?” 

He just gave me a shit eating grin and waved me on. 

Inside that box was an even smaller one. Everyone laughed at my growing exasperation until I finally got to the last box that was oblong shaped. 

“This better be worth it or else I’m kicking your ass,” I said to Loki. 

He smiled and shifted in his spot on the couch. Opening the box I expected to see a bracelet or a necklace but instead I saw a diamond ring. It had a gold band and three large diamonds, one on the far left that was a deep emerald color, one in the middle that was a regular white diamond and the one on the far right was turquoise. My breath stopped; it was so pretty it hit me a second later that I didn't know if it was a ring with diamonds or a diamond ring. Looking up at Loki, I saw he had a sweet grin on his face. Moving from his place on the couch, he kneeled next to me and took the ring from the box. 

“In the three years we've been together I've never been more sure I wanted to spend all my years with someone until you came along. I am so madly in love with you I can hardly think straight sometimes and it's scary as hell but I know it's right. You're the person I'm supposed to spend my life with. I want to give you everything I can. The perfect house with a picket fence where we can build our life together and one day you’ll be blooming and carrying my child. You deserve every good thing.  So…” he paused and picked my left hand up. “Ashley Renee, will you please do me the unimaginable honor of becoming my wife?” 

The others gasped aloud and murmured excitedly.

My breath came back at once and before I knew it, I was crying. “Oh my God. _Yes_!” 

“Yes? Did she say yes?” Loki asked everyone, his voice happy and almost joking. "I believe I heard a yes."

“I said yes!” I giggled through my tears.  

“ _She said yes_!” Loki exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air. 

I laughed as he slid the ring onto my left hand. Pulling me up into his arms, we squeezed one another in a tight hug while the others cheered around us.  

“I love you so much,” I cried. 

“Not as much as I love you.” 

Our mothers cried while our friends hugged and congratulated us. My head was spinning and I could hardly pay attention to everyone as I looked down at my ring and over at Loki who was giving me a smile I had never seen before in our time together. He was bursting with happiness that was almost uncharacteristic coming from him. This was the guy I would be with for the rest of my life. The thought made me heart jump for joy. We kissed each other and I thought I would never feel as much love for another person like I would for Loki, my first love, my friend, my prince.  

* * *

 

The rest of the night we not only celebrated my birthday but my engagement. Bucky volunteered to run out and get a bottle of champagne as well as some beer and we all sat around to toast Loki and I taking a step towards our future. My mom, whose blessing she had apparently given to Loki the previous week, couldn't stop congratulating me and saying how happy she was that I was happy. By the end of the night, I had a good buzz going and everyone had said their goodbyes before going home. I made a sly comment to Amanda about going home with Bucky which earned me blush. With the house empty, Loki and I began to clean up. I sang along to 'Setting Sun' by Eskimo Joe as it played through the speaker and gathered my presents to one corner. It was hard not to get distracted by my ring. I kept stopping in the middle of whatever I was doing to admire it, turning my hand so the diamonds would catch the light. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist. 

"You like it?" Loki asked over my shoulder. 

I turned to face him. "I love it." 

Loki smiled as he spun me around towards the middle of the living room before pulling me close, his hands resting on my hips. I wrapped my own around his neck as we began to dance to Bob Marley's 'Is This Love'. Resting my head against Loki's chest, we swayed quietly. I don't know when we started to make our way upstairs. Somewhere between dancing and stealing kisses, we ended up in our bedroom shedding clothes before falling to the bed. Loki kissed every inch of my body before he nudged my thighs apart and ran his tongue over my folds before pushing between them. He took his time tasting me while his hands kneaded at my thighs and breasts. Maybe it was the alcohol in my system but I felt dizzy in the best way possible. I was close to coming when Loki raised his head up from between my thighs and crawled up until his hips were between my legs. 

"I love you, Ashley. So much," he whispered. 

"I love you," I whispered back. 

We both sighed deeply as Loki pushed his cock to the hilt inside me, both of us unmoving as we just took a moment to enjoy being connected. I held onto him as if he would disappear and he gripped me tight as he moved at an agonizing pace. With our lips joined, we seemed to be wordlessly conveying  the one message we understood; I was his and he was mine. We were bound to one another. It was overwhelming how much love I felt for Loki. He stroked slow and deep, caressing my inner walls with every ridge while he rotated his hips. I was seeing stars he pushed me closer to the brink, urging me to squeeze his cock and come for him. I bit my lip as my orgasm took over my body and tears pricked my eyes, soon spilling over. Loki kissed my tears away and continued to pump his hips as he wordlessly spilled inside me, his arms wrapped so tightly around me. We stayed like that for a while, our bodies still connected. Loki rubbed circles in my skin as he lay on top of me and I played with his hair. This was where I was supposed to be. We belonged this way, together and sharing our love. And we could do this for the rest of our lives. 

For better or worse. 


End file.
